Thane Krios/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Thane is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Thane will voice his opinions. *On the Citadel: **While talking to Avina on level 26 of the Zakera Ward on the Citadel, Shepard may ask how the problem of poverty on the ward can be solved. Avina will state that, according to asari futurists, poverty cannot be eliminated without Cornucopia technology, which Thane refutes by saying, "Technology cannot cure greed." **During his loyalty mission, using the first Intimidate option while interrogating Elias Kelham will cause Kelham to speak up. Afterward, Thane will say, "That may go down in history as the shortest interrogation ever." *During Jacob's loyalty mission: **When Jacob comments that his father may have suffered neural decay, Thane sarcastically opines that "I doubt the ship contained ten years worth of food. **After the violent males attack, Thane wryly notes that "Neural decay doesn't cover the reality of it." **When the mechs attacking the crew have been defeated, Thane points out that "Even Terminus Systems pirate gangs rarely kill their own crew to impose discipline." *On the Collector Cruiser, when the trap is sprung, Thane will say, "Cerberus is not known for keeping faith." *When the Urdnot Leader associates Grunt's "condition" with becoming a full adult during the associated loyalty mission, Thane expresses surprise and fascination with the idea this is a biological process for krogan. *During Samara's recruitment mission: **After Niftu Cal says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll," Thane will say that he "couldn't dress himself, much less fight." **If you use the Paragon interrupt on Niftu Cal, he leaves to take a nap. Thane may say, "Sleep well. And dream of bulbous women." *Aboard the Derelict Reaper: **Upon investigating the dragon's teeth on the Reaper IFF mission, Thane will remark that there are tales about such things among the drell, referring to them as "devices buried on distant worlds that turn the finders into abominations." **When discussing Legion's unconscious body, Thane will be in favor of bringing it aboard the Normandy, remarking that its behavior was strange. *On the Suicide Mission: **If Thane is chosen to lead the second diversion squad, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are "There were too many. Shields couldn’t hold up." **If Thane is brought into the heart of the Collector Base and almost in agreement with the Illusive Man's suggestion to preserve it, Thane gives his opinion, stating that he dedicated his life killing those who deserve and that it's best that they not become what they hate; the Illusive Man disregards that advice, saying that an alien could never understand what's at stake for humanity. **If Shepard destroys the Collector base and Thane survives the suicide mission, on the Normandy Thane will tell Shepard it was a difficult decision, but destroying the base was the right one. If Shepard saves the Collector base, Thane describes himself as "disquieted," fearing that Shepard has made the Illusive Man into a "giant." *In Lair of the Shadow Broker: **If Thane is in the party on Illium after the Dracon Trade Center is bombed, he may comment, "This is...problematic." **If Thane is taken onto the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will comment that bringing an assassin was a shrewd decision, and that he will give Thane's son his regards. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: In the entry hallway from the level 27 dock, on a window looking into the interrogation room, Thane can comment on the flaws in C-Sec security. Thane will then say that he sees 14 flaws that a skilled assassin could exploit, and that 8 of them were there 10 years ago. If Garrus is in the squad he remarks that he has spent too much time in C-Sec to believe that Citadel security is the best in the galaxy. *Illium: On the balcony near where the asari and volus are talking about shorting prefabs, Thane mentions being on Illium for two years prior to joining with Shepard but in all that time he never once looked at the horizon. Now that he does, he deems it spectacular. *Omega: Just down the stairs from Harrot's Emporium, Thane observes how an assassin won't find much work on Omega because people in a place like that tend to do it themselves. *Tuchanka: Near the Urdnot Chief Scout, Thane will comment on the subject of killing and how comforting it must be for the krogan to be without guilt - children of "pure, innocent instinct". **Urz: If the varren has been wounded in a pit fight, Thane points out that the hanar forbid animal fighting as they think it lessens one's empathy. Spontaneous Sometimes Thane will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During combat, he will sometimes say, "Amonkira reveals them," when enemies appear. *When killing an enemy, he will sometimes say, "One falls," or "Go to the sea," or "Kalahira be praised." *When the squad holsters their weapons, Thane will sometimes say, "All have gone to Kalahira" or "Only we remain." *If Shepard accidentally fires on Thane, he will calmly reply, "That's me, Shepard." If Shepard keeps firing he will say the same line in a harsher tone or say "Adjust your aim." *When using Warp on an enemy Thane will occasionally say, "Your body is dust" or "Destabilizing their bodies." *After grabbing the Reaper IFF, if Zaeed is also in the squad, the two will bet on the origin of the technology prompting Zaeed to say, "Smart money says it's Reaper tech." Category:Unique dialogue